


Um amor mais forte que o acaso!

by Megawinsone



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Hentai, universo alternativo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megawinsone/pseuds/Megawinsone
Summary: Após o torneio dos 12 universos, o planeta terra foi atacado por diversos vilões, em conseqüência disso Bulma teve que fugir com sua filha pequena, pois todos estavam mortos. Sem pensar muito entrou na máquina do tempo e foi parar por acidente no Planeta Vegeta. Agora Bulma tem a chance de reencontrar seu grande amor, mesmo que este não saiba quem é ela. Em contrapartida Vegeta também está passando por um grande problema, por causa de Freeza. (Bulma X Vegeta).





	1. A tragédia!

-

Passou-se apenas alguns meses após o término do torneio dos doze universos, tudo parecia tranqüilo, porém num fatídico dia apareceram vários vilões poderosos oriundos de diversos universos, e declaram guerra aos guerreiros do sétimo universo e a sua população.

Em questão de horas a terra já se encontrava quase deserta, e o grupo de lutadores que representaram o planeta outra ora, jaziam sem vida, eles estavam mutilados e ensanguentados no chão.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Bulma, por mais que a cientista tentasse digerir o que tinha acontecido, não acreditava que estava sozinha no mundo, apenas ela e sua menininha, a pequena Bra. Fisicamente a balzaquiana, não mostrava graves ferimentos, porém interiormente seu psicológico encontrava-se em frangalhos.

Todos os prédios da cidade estavam desmoronando, o fogo e a destruição tomavam conta do planeta naquele momento, infelizmente os heróis da terra não estavam mais vivos para defendê-la. Seu amado marido, pai de seus filhos, companheiro de tantos anos fora morto na sua frente, por um inimigo tão forte e sem um pingo de sentimento.

Seu filho Trunks ficou para trás tentando salvar ela e sua irmã pequena, a única salvação estava dentro de uma pequena cápsula em seu armário no laboratório que se encontrava no andar térreo onde residia. Não demorou muito para conseguir entrar na casa que estava cheia de escombros por todo lado.

****

**Nesse mesmo instante em outra dimensão**, onde o Planeta Vegeta ainda existia, uma batalha recém tinha chegado ao fim, o império sayajin tinha vencido sua primeira luta contra o tirano Freeza, muitos soldados morreram ou ficaram gravemente feridos, houve baixas em ambos os lados.

O soberano do reino foi morto de forma brutal pelo inimigo durante um sangrento combate, restando somente seu filho o príncipe Vegeta como o próximo rei a assumir o trono.

Freeza antes de escapar, temendo por sua vida, que por pouco foi quase ceifada, injetou uma substância estranha no príncipe, que na hora não sentiu nenhuma alteração maléfica, porém ao chegar de volta da missão e ser atendido pelos médicos foi constado que o vilão injetou um vírus que deixava o portador estéril, não podendo ter filhos e infelizmente eles não tinha conhecimento para produzir uma cura.

Vegeta ficou arrasado com a notícia dos médicos e com mais raiva ainda de Freeza, precisava achar uma cura para aquela sua condição caso contrário nunca teria um herdeiro para o trono. Tinha levado várias fêmeas sayajins para cama, e também outras mulheres de outras raças, porém jamais soube da existência de alguma criança. Ele nunca se casou e agora se arrependia de não ter concebido um filho quando seu pai sugeriu.

No dia seguinte Vegeta foi coroado o rei, e com isso boatos sobre a sua condição de esterilidade foi espalhado pelo reino inteiro, e preocupado com a repercussão, o moreno mandou chamar Bardock que era tanto sacerdote, como chefe de tecnologias do planeta Vegeta. 

\- Me chamou meu rei? – Pediu o religioso.

\- Quero que você veja com os deuses se haverá uma solução para o meu problema de esterilidade – Exigiu o monarca preocupado.

\- Noite passada o grande Lontik me revelou por meio de imagens no fogo sagrado, que não é para você se desesperar, uma criança que é sua herdeira virá até você, trazida pela mãe, provavelmente uma estrangeira. Aconselho que o senhor peça para divulgar que está a procura de um herdeiro, que todas as mulheres que sejam estrangeiras e que se deitaram contigo e achem que a criança é sua venham até o palácio para verificarmos por meio de DNA se você é o pai – Sugeriu Bardock observando o rosto do monarca se contorcer num sorriso.

\- Ótima idéia! Espero que você acerte como nas outras vezes, meu caro sacerdote – Retrucou o soberano.

\- Tenha fé meu rei! – Suplicou o moreno.

\- Pode ir Bardock!

E assim o sacerdote saiu da sala do trono e o rei mais do que ligeiro mandou chamar o porta voz do reino e explicou o que ele queria. Imediatamente empolgado o senhor de idade avançada saiu do recinto para fazer o comunicado ao povo, tanto falado como escrito.

Nas primeiras horas após o anúncio a respeito da procura do herdeiro, uma fila de cinqüenta mulheres estrangeiras com crianças no colo se fez em frente ao palácio.

****

**Nesse mesmo momento** na dimensão onde Bulma estava, ela ajeitava Bra dentro da máquina do tempo, numa cadeirinha, antes de fechar a escotilha e apertar alguns botões de comando, porém antes de desaparecer uma explosão se fez no local e desestabilizou a máquina, que ao invés de ir para a época de Mirai Trunks foi parar em outro lugar. Ao acordar a cientista tateou e olhou assustada para ver se sua filha estava bem, ficou aliviada quando constatou que sua menininha não sofreu nenhum arranhão.

\- Filha, eu não estou reconhecendo esse local, muito estranho, me lembra a descrição do planeta donde seu pai veio, atmosfera meio rosada. Vou verificar onde estamos, preciso ver a gravidade do planeta antes de sairmos daqui de dentro – Bulma digitou no computador, e imediatamente obteve todas as informações que precisava – Bem, pelo que consta aqui estamos no planeta vegeta, dez vezes a gravidade da terra, ainda bem que eu trouxe junto minha nova invenção que faz qualquer ser humano suportar a gravidade superior a da terra umas quinze vezes – Confessou colocando uma pulseira nela e na filha.

Então a jovem senhora antes de abrir o compartimento vestiu um manto comprido com capuz e desceu da máquina com a filha enrolada numa manta.

A cientista pisou no solo arenoso, guardando a pequena nave dentro de uma cápsula, para depois a colocar no bolso de sua calça. Sem mais hesitar Bulma caminhou com Bra em seus braços até uma cidade, que se enxergava de longe.

-

Continua


	2. A Surpresa!

-

Conforme a mulher de cabelos turquesa se aproximava da cidade, foi surgindo na beira da estrada casebres humildes, provavelmente construídos com um material que se assemelhava muito ao barro e a madeira. Ao se aproximar mais notou um amontoado de seres de diversas raças reunidos conversando. Ela constatou analisando o cenário que se encontrava na periferia mais pobre daquela metrópole. Os alienígenas que cruzavam com a cientista durante a trajetória não lhe davam muita bola, como se ela fosse só mais uma moradora dali.

Logo que Bulma ia avançando mais para a área central da cidade, prédios arredondados, casas luxuosas e bem decoradas começavam a surgir. Floreiras enfeitavam as calçadas, com diversas flores em tonalidades roxas, vermelhas e brancas, ali parecia até acolhedor comparando com a periferia. O comércio pareceu bem organizado, lojas no estilo terráqueo, isso pelo menos era igual, suspirou em alivio a mulher, porém precisava saber como iria sobreviver ali naquele lugar, sem dinheiro e nem emprego.

Distraída com seus pensamentos, de repente se viu em frente a um luxuoso palácio, com guardas sayajins do lado de fora e uma pequena fila de mulheres com crianças no colo, vendo aquilo ficou curiosa para saber o que estava acontecendo. De relance avistou uma mulher que pareceu ser de seu planeta, resolveu se aproximar. Os guardas sayajins apenas olharam com curiosidade para a cientista, por causa de seus trajes que lhe cobriam o corpo, porém não fizeram nada ao enxergarem que ela tinha um bebê nos braços.

\- Com licença moça! Pode entender o que eu falo? – Pediu Bulma cutucando o braço de uma loira muito bonita.

\- Sim, posso sim! Você é do planeta terra? – Inquiriu com um sorriso no rosto a mulher.

\- Sim, eu sou! Você poderia me dizer o porquê dessa fila gigante em frente ao palácio? E qual é o motivo de ter somente mulheres com crianças? – Questionou a jovem senhora de cabeleira azulada.

\- Você não está sabendo? O Príncipe Vegeta que recém foi coroado lutou contra Freeza, e nessa luta o desgraçado injetou uma substância nele, que o impossibilita de ter filhos. Então agora como Rei, ele está procurando se tem algum filho perdido, já que teve muitas mulheres. Diz que o sacerdote Bardock previu que uma mulher estrangeira traria uma criança nos braços, que teria direito ao trono – Relatou à loira, fazendo Bulma ficar sentida pelo que aconteceu com seu marido naquela dimensão e também morta de ciúmes por ver tantas mulheres que seu amado levou pra cama.

\- Que triste! Ele dormiu com você? O seu filho é dele? – Indagou a cientista.

\- Sim, dormi apenas uma vez, porém foi maravilhoso. Agora o filho, eu não tenho certeza se é dele, mas parece que eles têm como saber por meio de um teste.

\- Com licença vou indo! – Bulma fechou a cara, porém ao dar um passo para sair da fila, os guardas a barraram.

\- Não pode sair da fila, tem que ficar até o final – Ladrou o soldado sayadin mais musculoso.

\- Eu não quero ficar, não tenho nada a fazer aqui – Declarou a mulher de madeixas azuis tentando passar, sendo segurada pelo braço.

\- Está com medo do quê? – Murmurou o guarda parecido com Raddit.

\- Me solte! – Vociferou Bulma amedrontada, pois estava com medo de Vegeta tomar sua filha, ao ser confirmada a paternidade, não podia perdê-la, ainda mais que não sabia como era o temperamento de seu marido nessa dimensão.

\- Venha! Você vai ser a próxima que vai ver o Rei e Bardock – Ordenou o soldado puxando a jovem senhora quase arrastada para dentro do palácio, passando por várias garotas que aguardavam na fila.

****

Enquanto isso na sala do trono Vegeta andava de um lado pro outro inconformado de ainda não terem achado o seu herdeiro. Confiava em Bardock, mas estava nervoso, já tinham feito o teste de DNA em vinte crianças e até agora nada, isso o deixava frustrado. De repente os pensamentos de Vegeta foram interrompidos pela entrada abrupta de dois soldados, que traziam quase arrastada uma mulher coberta por uma capa e com uma criança nos braços.

Bulma ao ser colocada de frente ao seu marido ficou estática e seu coração quase saiu pela boca, algumas lágrimas escorreram de seus belos olhos. Sentiu-se feliz por poder revê-lo, mesmo que ele não soubesse que eles tinham sido importantes um para o outro. O Vegeta dessa dimensão estava igualzinho ao seu esposo que morreu, até a mesma idade aparentava.

Vegeta estava vestido com um típico uniforme sayadin, porém esse tinha uma capa vermelha atrás e ombreiras douradas. Bulma notou que o Rei possuía um olhar frio, igual ao do seu marido quando ele invadiu o planeta terra pela primeira vez na dimensão dela.

\- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Inquiriu o soberano se aproximando dos guardas.

\- Rei Vegeta, ela queria fugir da fila, achamos suspeito e resolvemos trazê-la aqui para fazer o teste na criança – Respondeu Retinoid sério.

\- Tirem essa capa dela, quero olhá-la nos olhos – Ordenou o Rei cruzando os braços, enquanto seus soldados faziam o que ele mandou.

Quando Bulma teve sua capa removida, notou que Vegeta a olhou impressionado e com certo desejo nos olhos. A cientista vestia uma calça jeans bem justa, e uma blusinha decotada azul.

\- Me dê à criança! Quero fazer o teste nela – Exigiu Vegeta se aproximando da mulher

\- Não! Não quero! Você vai tirar ela de mim – Contrapôs dando um passo para trás.

\- Se ela for minha, nós entraremos num acordo. Eu prometo! – Vegeta falou sincero – Me entregue!

-

Continua


	3. Uma nova esperança que surge!

-

Bulma ficou com um imenso receio de entregar sua filha nas mãos de Vegeta, ele podia ser parecido com seu marido, mas não era ele e isso de certa forma a incomodava muito, pois conhecia o gênio dele. Suspirou derrotada, infelizmente teria que lhe dar sua preciosa filha, senão ele iria lhe tomar a força, o conhecia bem, sabia do que o príncipe era capaz.

\- Então temos um acordo, se ela for sua conversaremos – Declarou a mulher de madeixas azuis antes de entregar Bra, que foi pega rapidamente pelo pai. A menina ao encarar a face do imperador não chorou, apenas sorriu para ele.

\- Pode apostar que sim! – Anuiu o monarca antes de levar o bebê até Bardock, que pegou com cuidado a criança e rapidamente caminhou com ela até a sala ao lado para fazer o teste.

Vegeta estava em expectativa a respeito do resultado do teste, podia ser que a menina não possuísse a coloração de seu cabelo e nem dos olhos, mas notou que esta tinha sua testa e queixo. Seu sexto sentido dizia que ele era o pai daquele bebê.

Entediado por causa da demora de Bardock, o rei encarou a mulher de cabelos turquesa por um momento, ela pareceu estar muito angustiada. Suspirou e de forma minuciosa analisou a estrangeira de cima a baixo, pois não se lembrava de ter dormido com ela, de imediato deduziu que quando o fez deveria estar muito cansado ou bêbado para não conseguir se lembrar dela. Uma coisa o estava incomodando muito, era os olhares maliciosos dos guardas ali presentes para a mulher. Se aquela fêmea fosse mesmo à mãe de uma cria dele, as coisas iriam mudar radicalmente para ela, porque lhe faria vestir roupas decentes e mataria quem a olhasse com desejo ou malicia.

Bulma sentiu que Vegeta a estava analisando de forma cuidadosa, como se perguntasse, como dormiu com ela ou da onde a conhecia. O encarou por um breve momento e notou que seu olhar não se limitava apenas a curiosidade, mas também ao desejo, pareceu que todos ali resolveram querer comê-la com os olhos. Tirando as mulheres da fila, que pareciam furiosas com ela, pela atenção que estava roubando do monarca. De repente aquele silêncio perturbador foi interrompido pela voz de Vegeta.

\- De que planeta você veio? – Pediu curioso.

\- Do Planeta Terra! – Respondeu o encarnando de forma firme.

\- O que você fazia na Terra? – Inquiriu se aproximando da mulher de cabelos azulados.

\- Eu era uma cientista muito renomada, era dona de uma empresa muito famosa na terra, por causa das invenções que criávamos, eu e meu falecido pai – Confidenciou a mãe de Bra, notando certo interesse nos olhos dele.

\- Qual é o seu nome terráquea? – Sorriu de canto o moreno.

\- Bulma! – Murmurou a cientista sentindo a aproximação dele, a fazendo recuar vários passos para trás, até ser prensada contra a parede.

\- Então é o seguinte Bulma, caso sua filha não seja minha, para mim tudo bem, porém você irá fazer parte do meu harém, será a minha concubina oficial. Agora se você for a mulher que me deu uma filha, a coisa muda para você – Sussurrou no ouvido da azulada, mas antes de se afastar lambeu o pescoço dela, para em seguida lhe dar uma piscadela e um sorriso sacana. Então voltou para seu assento real, deixando para trás, a jovem senhora desconcertada com sua atitude inesperada.

Passou trinta minutos e a espera estava matando a ambos que aguardavam em expectativa, quando de repente Bardock apareceu novamente na sala do trono com Bra nos braços, entregando a pequenina para o monarca, com um sorriso na face.

\- Majestade, eu tenho boas noticias, a menina é sua filha! Fiz o exame três vezes para confirmar – Sussurrou o sacerdote.

\- Ótimo! Agora tenho uma herdeira para me suceder, após minha morte – Vegeta falou contente, ao mesmo tempo em que se levantava do trono e caminhava até a cientista, que aguardava tudo em expectativa.

Bardock observou um pouco de longe que seu rei se aproximava da mulher de cabelos azuis, com a criança nos braços, estava curioso para saber o que o monarca iria fazer.

\- Para minha sorte e para a sua, esta menina é minha filha. Conversaremos logo depois, agora os guardas iram levar você e a princesa para a ala real – Revelou o moreno entregando a garotinha de volta para sua genitora.

\- Mas eu gostaria de saber agora, o que vai acontecer conosco! – Protestou a azulada.

\- Bronks e Lumps acompanhem Bulma e minha filha até os aposentos da antiga rainha, elas ficaram lá. Após isso entrem em contato com o General Kakaroto e mandem que ele junto com seus soldados removam todas as concubinas da ala real e as mandem para a ala sudeste do castelo.

\- Sim senhor! – Responderam ao mesmo tempo os guardas reais.

\- Depois nós conversamos terráquea, agora desfrute de um descanso e de um bom banho!

Bulma torceu o nariz, muito zangada por ele estar novamente lhe chamando de terráquea, ela não gostava daquele tratamento. Ela e a filha foram conduzidas por um corredor bem decorado, com tapetes em estilo persa de cor vinho, quadros nas paredes e cortinas vermelhas e azuis de babados nas janelas, lustres de cristais e castiçais de ouro nas paredes. Tudo muito belo, realmente o local era deslumbrante, mas isso não diminuía a aflição da cientista em relação ao seu futuro naquele local.

***

**_Nesse mesmo momento_**, bem longe do planeta Vegeta, se encontrava Freeza em sua nave de batalha, precisamente na sala de comando, sentado em seu trono ostentoso, feito de prata, ouro e couro. Estava deliciando um cálice de vinho, quando sem esperar seus fieis soldados invadem o local com semblantes preocupados, chamando sua atenção.

\- O que houve? Por que essas caras? – Inquiriu o vilão estreitando os olhos.

\- Senhor Freeza, nosso espião no palácio sayajin acaba de nos comunicar que Vegeta achou uma herdeira, uma filha entre as mulheres que convocou – Zarbon falou temeroso, notando a face de seu mestre expressar raiva, ódio e indignação.

\- COMO? SEUS INCOMPENTENTES! Eu pensei que vocês tinham matado os três filhos bastardos do nosso querido rei sayajin – Gritou exasperado se levantando, a fúria podia ser sentida em seu tom de voz.

\- Nós matamos senhor, mas essa menina a gente não tinha achado – Replicou Dodoria.

\- Bem, isso prova que estou cercado por incompetentes, que não prestam pra nada – Murmurou o soberano aproximando-se de Dodoria e o socando diversas vezes, o jogando no chão.

\- Você quer que a gente mate a criança? – Perguntou Zarbon amedrontado.

\- Não, vocês vão a seqüestrar e me trazer aqui. Quero ver Vegeta implorar pela vida da filha. Hahahahaha!

\- Mas meu senhor, não vai ser fácil entrar lá dessa vez, o atual rei é bem mais cuidadoso que o pai dele – Retrucou Dodoria se levantando com dificuldade do chão.

\- Dêem um jeito e dessa vez espero que consigam completar a missão de vocês sem falhas – Silvou Freeza voltando a sentar em seu trono.

\- Permissão para sair meu senhor! – Pediu Zarbon.

\- Podem ir....

***

**_Enquanto isso, no palácio real em Vegeta-sei, _**Bulma se acomodava na suíte da rainha que lhe foi dada para ficar, o quarto era luxuosamente e ricamente decorado. A cama era enorme, com colchas douradas, as janelas tinham cortinas de duas cores vermelha e dourada. A cientista permaneceu ali por algumas horas, durante esse tempo uma serviçal veio lhe trazer comida, enquanto outra muito parecida com Chichi veio tirar suas medidas.

\- Então você é a mãe da filha de Vegeta? – Indagou a morena anotando as medidas da mulher de madeixas turquesa.

\- Sim! Chamo-me Bulma e você? – Questionou curiosa.

\- Sou a costureira e modista real, me chamo Chichi e também sou terráquea igual a você – Revelou terminando de fazer suas anotações, ao mesmo tempo em que acariciava seu ventre, que estava um pouco saliente, denunciando sua gravidez de cinco meses.

\- Você é muito parecida com uma amiga que eu tinha na terra – Murmurou a mãe de Bra.

\- Sabe, olhando assim para você.... me lembro de uma amiga que não conseguiu sobreviver quando fomos escravizadas e transportadas para cá – Sussurrou com a voz embargada a morena.

\- Sinto muito...

\- Foi triste, mas depois disso eu conheci meu atual marido, ainda na época de escrava. Ele me comprou sabe, agora sou livre e trabalho no palácio – Desabafou entregando dois vestidos que tinha consigo.

\- Nossa que lindos, gostei mais desse verde com decote – Bulma sorriu pegando as vestimentas na mão.

\- O Rei Vegeta quer que você troque de roupa e vista um deles, que depois vem falar contigo para fazer um acordo – Segredou a esposa de Kakaroto.

\- Está certo!

\- Agora me vou, volto amanhã no final do dia com mais vestimentas para você – Despediu-se Chichi saindo do dormitório.

-

Continua


	4. A proposta!

-

Após a saída de Chichi, a cientista foi verificar se sua filha estava dormindo, Bra se encontrava dentro de um pequeno berço ostentoso de cor rosa que foi trazido por um dos guardas do palácio. Suspirou um pouco cansada a mulher de cabelos azuis, enquanto velava o sono de sua pequenina por alguns minutos, até resolver tomar banho para relaxar, iria aproveitar para colocar o vestido verde com decote, iria se arrumar para Vegeta, que logo iria vir vê-la.

Nesse mesmo momento o Rei dos Sayajins se encontrava em outra ala do palácio, precisamente em seu harém, porém num quarto privativo onde ele estava fazendo sexo agressivo e selvagem com a concubina mais bonita e cobiçada do castelo. A jovem tinha lindos cabelos castanhos claros até o meio das costas, uma cintura fina, olhos verdes e seios fartos. Lullue era uma híbrida, seu pai era um sayajin da guarda real e sua mãe uma ex-escrava de uma raça humanóide. Logo que Vegeta colocou os olhos nela há anos atrás, lhe desejou e a teve no seu hárem, por vontade própria da moça, que se entregou de bom agrado aquela situação de concubinato.

A castanha notou que seu rei estava diferente das outras vezes que eles se encontraram, um pouco distante. Após chegarem ao ápice juntos e se esparramarem cansados no colchão. A moça resolveu quebrar aquele silêncio.

\- Passe a noite comigo meu senhor! – Pediu docemente a concubina.

\- Não posso, preciso resolver uma questão muito importante – Replicou Vegeta se desvencilhando da jovem.

\- Por que nos mandou para esse lugar? Fica tão afastado da ala real – Reclamou a mulher de olhos esverdeados.

\- Porque não fica bem as concubinas viverem perto da onde minha filha vai morar – Respondeu ríspido ao mesmo tempo em que começava a se vestir.

\- Ou será que não fica bem a mãe de sua filha ver as concubinas do Rei? – Inquiriu ardilosa Lullue.

\- Não lhe devo satisfações mulher!

\- Os guardas comentaram que ela é muito bonita, de uma beleza exótica, cabelos e olhos azuis. Por acaso você está interessado nela? – Questionou um pouco enciumada.

\- Realmente a terráquea é de tirar o fôlego, sabe quando transávamos agora pouco? Eu pensava nela, eu a desejo – Vegeta confessou se afastando da cama – E se estou interessado nela? É óbvio, mas isso não lhe diz respeito – Murmurou num tom áspero.

\- Pensei que gostava de mim – Sussurrou com a voz embargada a meio sayajin.

\- Você é uma mera distração Lullue, coloque na sua cabeça que não somos nada um para o outro, você é apenas uma mulher qualquer, que tem um corpo e um rosto bonito – Vociferou o monarca antes de sair do quarto, deixando sua concubina triste e enraivecida ao mesmo tempo para trás.

Vegeta estava fulo da vida por ser questionado a respeito de seus sentimentos por uma mera meretriz real, nunca prometeu nada a ela e nem o pretendia fazer. Suas prioridades agora giravam em torno de sua herdeira, todas as decisões de agora em diante que faria seriam pensando nela. Caminhou rapidamente pelos corredores que levavam a ala real, demorou quase meia hora para chegar a seus aposentos, logo que chegou foi tomar um banho demorado de banheira e depois vestiria uma roupa nova, pois precisava estar apresentável para encontrar com a mãe de sua filha.

***

Enquanto isso na suíte da rainha, Bulma recém saiu do banheiro enxugando o cabelo com a toalha e foi até a cama pegar o vestido, o olhou com mais cuidado e sorriu ao notar a delicadeza do tecido, suspirou mais conformada com sua situação e foi vestir a roupa que lhe foi dada. Depois de colocar o vestido verde e uma sandália da mesma cor que lhe foi fornecida, se encarou no espelho e ficou empolgada, a peça ficou linda em seu corpo, pois mostrava suas curvas e evidenciava seus seios. Depois a cientista foi até sua calça jeans e de lá tirou uma cápsula que continha toda sua maquiagem e produtos de higiene pessoal e rumou até o toalete, queria estar maravilhosa quando Vegeta a visse.

Passou-se uma hora e agora Bulma encontrava-se sentada na cadeira ao lado da cama esperando o sayadin que tanto amou em sua dimensão, era doloroso vê-lo perto e ao mesmo tempo não ser nada dele. De repente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela entrada do monarca ligeiramente no dormitório, fazendo a cientista se levantar e o encarar séria.

Vegeta ao ver a azulada toda produzida e usando o vestido que mandou a estilista real lhe dar, ficou excitado, pois aquela peça a deixava extremamente sexy. Ele teve que se controlar para não agarrá-la ali mesmo e a possuir, estava sentindo um enorme desejo por ela. Não via a hora de lhe fazer a proposta que matutou o dia inteiro, logo depois de saber que a terráquea era mãe de sua herdeira. O monarca notou que ela pareceu perceber seu olhar de luxúria e imediatamente baixou a cabeça um pouco corada, para quebrar aquele clima, o moreno se aproximou da jovem senhora ainda mais e resolveu lhe pegar a mão. Fazendo com que a cientista o encarasse novamente e com questionamentos no olhar.

\- Então, preparada para minha proposta? – Inquiriu Vegeta, ao mesmo tempo em que levava a mão da mulher a boca e beijava.

\- Estou! Por favor, sente-se! – Gesticulou a mãe de Bra, para que o imperador se acomodasse ao seu lado, pois a cadeira parecia ter sido feita para duas pessoas sentarem.

\- Espero que esteja gostando das suas acomodações – Murmurou o sayajin.

\- Sim, é ótima! A antiga rainha tinha um bom gosto – Respondeu a azulada um pouco nervosa pela proximidade deles.

\- Que bom, minha mãe adorava esse lugar – Replicou observando o rosto da mulher ficar surpreso pela revelação.

\- E sua proposta qual é? – Perguntou atenciosa.

\- Vamos direto ao ponto. Minha proposta é que você se case comigo, se torne minha rainha, pois preciso estar casado com você, para que diante da lei sayajin nossa filha se torne minha herdeira legítima. Em troca você poderá trabalhar com Bardock no laboratório, já que diz que é uma cientista e também ficará morando aqui na ala real perto da criança – Comunicou sério e com a voz autoritária.

\- E se eu não aceitar? – Levantou-se Bulma um pouco irritada.

\- Bem terráquea! Não existe não para essa proposta, acostume-se com isso, prepare-se que o casamento será daqui a três dias. Teremos uma noite de núpcias, para consumação do casamento e se depois você não quiser mais dividir o leito comigo, poderá ficar aqui e trabalhando no laboratório, agora se aceitar dormir todas as noites comigo, se mudará para o meu quarto e prometo que será a única mulher que me tocará, fora minhas concubinas – Sugeriu Vegeta levantando-se e encarando a cientista, que pareceu em choque, com o que ele disse.

\- E se eu não quiser dividi-lo com seu harém? Estaria disposto a ficar somente comigo? – Indagou a azulada enciumada, com os olhos faiscando.

\- Se você me satisfazer na cama, quem sabe sim, tudo vai depender de como conseguirá me prender a você – Sorriu de canto, antes de puxar a cientista para um beijo arrebatador.

Bulma se entregou imediatamente aquele beijo sensual, estava com saudades dele, de seu toque, do seu corpo, mesmo que o Rei não fosse seu marido, eles eram muito parecidos fisicamente, como queria se entregar a ele, mas tinha que resistir. Pelo que notou, ele era totalmente inverso ao seu esposo, infelizmente era mulherengo e passava pouco tempo treinando, o oposto de seu Vegeta, que gostava de treinar, em ficar mais forte.

O casal se beijava sem parar, as mãos do sayajin passeavam de forma sensual pelas laterais do corpo de Bulma, que em um determinado instante gemeu baixinho. Sem aviso a boca de Vegeta rumou até pescoço da cientista, ora lambendo, outra chupando. Quando ela recobrou um pouco sua consciência, ele já estava a carregando até a cama, onde a depositou com cuidado sem parar de tocá-la, não demorou muito para ficar por cima dela. Quando as mãos habilidosas do moreno começavam a subir o vestido da azulada, uma batida na porta cortou o clima de pegação dos consortes, que voltaram a realidade.

\- O QUE FOI? – Vociferou alto o sayajin levantando da cama, ele estava muito irritado com a intromissão e em passos largos foi de encontro à porta, a abrindo de supetão. Ao ouvir aquele barulho, Bra acordou e começou a chorar.

\- Rei Vegeta! O general Kakaroto pede sua presença urgente na sala do trono – Comunicou o soldado que era muito parecido com Raddit.

\- Espero que seja uma urgência mesmo, senão vou castigar o Kakaroto e a você também verme – Ameaçou o monarca com os olhos estreitados.

\- Parece que pegaram o espião de Freeza se comunicando com o pessoal dele – Contou o soldado.

\- Isso é bom! Vai indo, que já vou! – O guerreiro sayajin assentiu com a cabeça e saiu.

Quando Vegeta se voltou para dentro da suíte, viu Bulma com sua filha nos braços a fazendo dormir, sorriu com a cena e resolveu se despedir, pois tinha coisas muito importantes para resolver.

\- Preciso fazer um interrogatório urgente, nos vemos amanhã. Qualquer coisa que precisar peça ao guarda aqui no final do corredor – Falou o moreno antes de sair do dormitório apressado.

-

Continua


End file.
